farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Roaming Dinosaurs
The Roaming Dinosaurs is like that seen by the previous lost animals that shows up onto the farms, similar to the previous Ultimate Treehouse. The Roaming Dinosaurs was originally released on the July 24th, 2012 on a slow rolling out to players. Farmers can ask Neighbours for assistance or use Farm Cash to complete. The Roaming Dinosaurs is located at the southern most corner of your farm. Clicking on it will activate the feature or traveling back between farms should trigger it for you. Stages When the feature is available to you, you will notice a Dino Trap at the bottom edge of your farm. Clicking it will start the first round of collecting. There are six total levels to complete, each earning you a different dinosaur for your farm. A complete rundown of the six levels, the tasks you'll be asked to do and the types of dinosaurs you will earn are listed below. Stage 1 Feed the Bambiraptor so you can lure her onto your farm! Collect 8 Fern Fronds by: Posting a request to your wall, click on Feeds that are sharing Fern Fronds, or complete immediately for . *Start date: July 24th, 2012 *Duration: 3 days *Reward: Bambiraptor Stage 2 Attract a lonely Irritator with a sexy dino decoy! Collect 10 Paper Mache (post to feed or skip for ) Collect 10 Paper Mache Paste (post to feed or skip for ) Collect 10 Dino Paint (send request to friends or skip for ). *Start date: July 27th, 2012 *Duration: 5 days *Reward: Irritator Stage 3 Lure the friendly Hylaeosaurus onto your farm by throwing him a party! To fill your guest list, you can ask for help by sending direct requests to 10 of your friends to attend Hylaeosaurus party, or pay to immediately complete this stage. *Start date: August 1st, 2012 *Duration: 4 days *Reward: Hylaeosaurus Stage 4 Entice the speedy Pygmy Gallimimus onto your farm by building her a track! Collect 12 Starting Blocks (send request to friends or skip for ) Collect 12 Track Surface (post to feed or skip for ) Collect 12 Finishing Tape (post to feed or skip for ). *Start date: August 5th, 2012 *Duration: 6 days *Reward: Pygmy Gallimimus Stage 5 Win over the hungry Jainosaurus by gathering Fern Fronds! Collect 8 Fern Fronds by posting a request to your wall, click on Feeds that are sharing Fern Fronds, or complete immediately for . *Start date: August 11th, 2012 *Duration: 3 days *Reward: Jainosaurus Stage 6 Summon the flying Microraptor by recruiting your friends to call him! Ask for Help: Send direct requests to 10 of your friends to call Microraptor Complete Now: pay to immediately complete this stage. *Start date: August 14th, 2012 *Duration: 3 days *Reward: Microraptor All of these new dinosaurs can be harvested for DNA strands, which can in turn be used in your Dino Lab to create even more dinosaurs. Gallery Roaming Dinosaurs Pop Up.jpg See also *Ultimate Treehouse *Garden Tea Party *Tunnel Of Love *Penguin Escapade *Anniversary Fountain